Viejos nuevos tiempos
by a-lunatica
Summary: Harry Potter, el detective estrella de Scotland Yard lleva años persiguiendo a Draco Malfoy, ladrón de arte. Ahora está a metros de atraparlo, aunque bueno, hay bastante más que eso. Basado en White Collar. Drarry AU escrito para el Drarrython 2012 team AU.


Título: Viejos nuevos tiempos.  
Beta: caribelleih  
Disclaimer: Todo de JK, esto es sin fines de lucro.  
Rating: NC-17  
Resumen: Harry Potter, el detective estrella de Scotland Yard lleva años persiguiendo a Draco Malfoy, ladrón de arte. Ahora está a metros de atraparlo, aunque bueno, hay bastante más que eso. Basado, obviamente, en White Collar.

Viejos nuevos tiempos.

Cuando las puertas del ascensor se cierran, Harry sabe que no hay marcha atrás. Marca el número trece, saca la Beretta de la funda que lleva bajo la chaqueta, y revisa el cargador y el seguro con manos diestras que han hecho lo mismo durante años. El arma se la regaló Sirius cuando Harry entró a la milicia y a pesar de los años, sigue siendo su favorita.

Esto es algo que ha hecho miles de veces, piensa, intentando calmarse. Esto es algo que Harry puede y sabe manejar. No es como si enfrentarse a Draco Malfoy ―perseguir a Draco Malfoy― fuese alguna novedad para él. No, la novedad es estar tan cerca de atraparlo, y Harry no puede evitar sentir que hay algo mal en todo esto, que no es posible que el estafador en que ha gastado buena parte de sus cuatro años en la agencia vaya a caer así de fácil.

Las puertas se abren y Harry sale en guardia, con el arma en alto y mirando hacia todos lados, la insignia de Scotland Yard brillando en el borde del pantalón.

Harry corre hacia la puerta de emergencias y baja los escalones de dos en dos; Malfoy está en la habitación 1247 según sus fuentes, en una suite reservada para políticos y millonarios, el muy bastardo. Y eso lleva al hecho de que Harry esté ahí solo. Algo en lo que no quiere pensar, por cierto, porque no tiene sentido que él esté ahí sin refuerzos, enfrentándose a un criminal buscado internacionalmente.

Pero al fin Harry tiene pruebas irrefutables que condenarán a Malfoy a la cárcel por unos cuantos años, acabando así el juego del gato y el ratón que llevan por años. Harry se niega a aceptar que eso le hace menos feliz de lo que debería. Quizás se debía a que las pruebas habían aparecido demasiado oportunamente, como si hubiesen estado ahí para que Harry las encontrara, aunque sólo era algo sospechoso para él, porque ni Hermione en el laboratorio, ni Ron en logística avalaron sus sospechas; las pruebas parecen tan válidas como la locación actual de Malfoy. Pero... pero Harry no puede estar del todo de acuerdo, siente que algo no está en su lugar, que algún detalle que aún no puede identificar está fuera de sitio; lo sucedido no era propio de Malfoy.

Y el estar dudando así en vez de ir a atrapar al idiota es lo que más le molesta, porque no tiene sentido.

Sin embargo, al abrir la puerta de emergencia y salir al pasillo, Harry siente que éste es el momento. Que al final del pasillo está lo que lo he dado problemas durante años. Harry respira hondo antes de mirar la puerta con detención, analizando rápidamente en busca de peligro, luego saca las herramientas de su bolsillo y abre la puerta en poco segundos. Demasiado fácil, joder.

La habitación está a oscuras, pero para Harry que ha entrenado durante toda su vida para cumplir misiones en el desierto, con un cuchillo y una linterna, ese sitio no presenta mayor desafío. Pero aun así...

―¡Scotland Yard! ―grita, cerrando la puerta detrás de él―. Malfoy, sé que estás aquí. Sal con las manos en la cabeza, sin movimientos bruscos, cualquier cosa que digas puede y será usada en tu contra―

―Tienes derecho a un abogado, si no puedes pagarte uno, el estado, sí, blablabla. A estas alturas, sinceramente pensé que estaríamos sobre esto, Potter ―dice Malfoy apareciendo en la habitación―. Bien, tardaste más de lo que pensé ―agrega, tranquilo, con las manos a los costados, como si no estuviera siendo apuntado y a punto de ser detenido.

―Malfoy, esto no es un juego ―dice Harry, manteniendo su voz neutra.

―¿Y de qué me acusas esta vez, Potter? ―dice Malfoy, pronunciando su nombre con esa mezcla de diversión y ofensa que siempre le coloca a sus palabras. Antes de que Harry pueda responder, Malfoy gira y vuelve al interior de la habitación, así que Harry lo sigue (como lo ha hecho por años).

Harry sabe que Malfoy no tiene dónde ir (ha chequeado todas las salidas), que no está armado (pues no le gustan las armas de fuego y prefiere un plan astuto a una entrada violenta), que esta vez no se va a escapar (porque Harry sabe que si lo atrapó, es porque Malfoy se dejó atrapar).

Malfoy se sienta en medio del lugar, todo el sitio es más grande que su departamento, piensa Harry, y tan solo ese sillón debe costar más que la renta, mierda. Ese hombre, sin siquiera hablar, sin hacer más que existir, lo exaspera. Pero también es quien lo mantiene entretenido, quien le demuestra que aún hay retos que no puede superar.

Quizás por eso Harry no quiere creer que ahora acaba todo.

―Tenemos huellas, reconocimiento facial y un cuadro desaparecido, Malfoy― dice con un dejo de diversión. Harry suele olvidar que esto es trabajo, que esto no es un juego―. ¿Serán cinco años? Y eso sin sumar todos los otros delitos por lo que eres sospechoso.

―Para los cuales no tienes más que pruebas circunstanciales ―dice Malfoy recostándose en el respaldo del sillón. Harry odia, también, que Malfoy sea tan apuesto. Que tenga los ojos grises, el cabello rubio, que su cuello sea largo y estilizado, que ni siquiera su molesta personalidad pueda opacarlo.

―Sé que fuiste tú, Malfoy ―dice Harry, dando un paso hacia la habitación―, es tu estilo, el cuidado de los detalles, la simplicidad del truco, es―

―Extrañaba tus cumplidos, Potter ―dice Malfoy sonriéndole, extendiendo los brazos a lo largo del sillón.

―No es ―intenta defenderse Harry, porque sí, sí es. Joder que sí, pero Malfoy lo interrumpe otra vez.

―Por lo que deberías saber que no robé el Goya ―continúa―. _Maja_ es un cuadro magnífico, a pesar de que el desnudo femenino no es de mi total interés ―agrega, repasando a Harry con la mirada―, como ya sabes ―. Y Harry, por enésima vez en los años que lo conoce, intenta y fracasa en no pensar en esa noche. Maldición―. Pero no es mi tipo de trabajo.

Malfoy levanta las cejas, retándolo a rebatirlo. Harry sabe que es cierto, sabe que es descuidado, que Malfoy jamás deja huellas, que no deja firmas en su trabajo, y que si las deja, nadie podrá encontrarlas jamás. Pero no puede dejarle la última palabra.

―Nunca mencioné el nombre del cuadro.

―Me hieres ―responde Malfoy, burlón, inclinándose hacia Harry, apoyando los codos en las rodillas―, tengo mis fuentes. Y toma asiento, Potter, que me pones nervioso.

―¿Tus fuentes tienen nombre? ―replica Harry, no sentándose, pero sí bajando el arma.

―Sútil, ¿eh?

Harry sonríe y se encoje de hombros.

―No puedo dejar de intentarlo.

―Claro que no, no serías tú. Y no estarías acá.

Se miran unos segundos, ninguno dice nada. Harry sabe que Malfoy no sólo se refiere a estar cerca de atraparlo, a estar ahí en aquel hotel. No. Se conocen hace tiempo, hace más tiempo del que Harry se siente cómodo en reconocer. Han visto como sus carreras crecen, como ambos se fueron convirtiendo en los mejores en lo que hacen. Es un poco irónico. Y es complicado, porque detrás del juego del gato y el ratón, Harry sabe que hay algo, que puede sentir una posibilidad. Puede sentir el potencial que tienen, y sabe que Malfoy ve lo mismo.

―Volviendo al tema que importa ―dice Malfoy rompiendo el momento―, ¿sabes cómo vas a solucionar esto? ―Antes de que Harry pueda preguntar qué, Malfoy continúa―. Vamos Potter, sé que pensar no es tu fuerte, pero hasta tú te das cuenta de que no es mi tipo de trabajo, que todo está plantado y que además, el cuadro desapareció ―dice Malfoy, esta vez más serio, como si esto le preocupara.

―Y tú dejas falsificaciones ―concuerda Harry.

―¿Buscas una confesión? ―Malfoy sonríe pero no niega ni acepta nada. Como siempre―. Nunca se ha probado que robé nada ―concluye, levantándose.

―No necesito más pruebas que las que tengo para saber que fuiste tú ―dice Harry, rodeando el sillón que se interpone entre Malfoy y él―. El trabajo del Monet fue impecable ―agrega, y deja pasar unos segundos antes de continuar: ―, lástima que no hay a quien darle el crédito.

Malfoy suelta una carcajada, da un paso más hacia Harry y se queda en silencio.

―Hablo en serio, Potter ―dice Malfoy, perdiendo la máscara de tranquilidad que siempre lleva―. Aún no averiguo quién, pero el truco es obvio.

―Malfoy ―dice Harry, en voz baja.

Malfoy lo ignora y continúa:

―Se han escuchado rumores, por supuesto, pero siempre hay competencia, siempre habrá alguien que quiera quitarme del camino, la pregunta es porqué ahora, porqué de esta manera tan obvia, porqué no―

―Malfoy ―repite Harry, y esta vez refuerza sus palabras tomando a Malfoy por el brazo―. Estás detenido ―agrega, mirando a Malfoy a los ojos―. Entrégate y podrás pedir algún trato.

―Sabes que esto no tiene ningún sentido, Potter.

―Malfoy, no soy estúpido ―dice Harry, y rueda los ojos frente a las cejas alzadas de Malfoy―. Basta ―continúa, presionando con más fuerza el brazo de Malfoy, girándolo hasta su espalda, inmovilizándolo―. Te he seguido lo suficiente para saber que planeaste este encuentro, que si no quieres ser encontrado no lo serás ―continúa, esposando la muñeca derecha de Malfoy y presionando más, porque de alguna manera necesita expresar la molestia que le provoca no querer hacer eso.

No quiere detener a Malfoy porque sabe, está seguro, de que Malfoy no cometió ese crimen, pero también sabe que sí, que hay una lista casi interminable de pinturas que sí ha falsificado, bonos, certificados de la realeza, billetes, monedas. Y eso es sólo lo que Harry sabe.

Pero esto es su deber, y es lo que quiere hacer. En serio. Todo lo demás no tiene sentido.

Así que presiona con más fuerza las esposas, dejando las manos de Malfoy inmovilizadas en su espalda.

―Esto sólo demora las cosas, Potter, sabes que no―

―Cállate ―responde Harry, ya completamente molesto. Harto de la sensación de no-estar-haciendo-lo-correcto—. Habla con tu abogado, y si tienes algo que decir sobre el supuesto culpable de robar el Goya, investigaremos.

―Pensé que serías más honorable ―dice Malfoy, y entonces, resentido, casi entre dientes: ―Que no aceptarías crédito por el trabajo de otros.

―Camina, Malfoy, no queremos hacer perder tu precioso tiempo ―termina diciendo Harry, ignorando las palabras de Malfoy.

Harry tenía dieciocho años cuando entró al ejército, aunque ahora, a los veinticuatro, le parecía toda una vida.

No se graduó con honores como era esperable dado el apellido que llevaba, pero tenía una habilidad innata para las misiones de campo. Luego de los dos años de entrenamiento básico y dos más en misiones de campo, Harry estaba más que calificado para lo que le pusieran en frente. Entró al entrenamiento para la Armada Real antes de que Sirius Black le ofreciera entrar al servicio secreto. Severus Snape, la mano derecha del jefe de la AR, y su tío, Sirius, eran reconocidos por mantener una enemistad que había durado decenios y por competir en cada aspecto posible (aunque el nombre de los reclutas debía permanecer secreto por seguridad nacional, así que las disputas se mantenían a un nivel clasificado). Harry se negaba a sentirse un premio, así que decidió entrar a Scotland Yard.

Harry estaba en un bar en el Soho con sus amigos, celebrando. Realmente, realmente había logrado entrar a la agencia. Por sus propias calificaciones, y sin nada relacionado con miradas sorprendidas al leer su historial familiar y el tan conocido 'su padre entregó tanto por el país'.

Además de ser un excelente militar, un buen amigo y futbolista, Harry era gay. También era un poco brusco e inútil con los sentimientos, impulsivo y testarudo, pero aquello iba dentro de la definición.

Ron y Hermione eran sus mejores amigos desde que Harry podía recordar. E inevitablemente habían terminado juntos, lo que dejaba a Harry, más del tiempo que quisiera, como la tercera pata de la mesa. Pero no esa noche. Esa noche estaba ahí porque pensaba celebrar.

Dejó a sus amigos en la mesita en la que habían estado buena parte de la noche, y caminó hacia la barra; el bar tenía una pista de baile que comenzaba a llenarse. No tardó en encontrar a quien buscaba; sentado a la barra había un hombre joven, como de su edad, rubio, alto, con el cabello corto, sostenía un vaso en la mano y lo miraba concentrado. Lo había visto mientras hablaba con sus amigos, pero a la distancia no podía apreciarse lo atractivo que era.

Harry tragó saliva al seguir con la vista la línea del cuello de aquel hombre. Vestía elegante; camisa blanca, chaleco y pantalones que, aún a esa distancia, podía apreciarse que eran a medida. Harry dio un par de pasos, se tragó la inseguridad y se sentó en el taburete de al lado.

Pidió un trago antes de ladear la cabeza y observar sutilmente al hombre, rozó sus piernas en el proceso, para luego volver a girar el rostro hacia el otro lado de la barra. Pasaron unos minutos así, en que Harry dividió la vista entre el hombre que estaba a su lado y el trago frente a él. Con el alcohol en la sangre había olvidado que era pésimo en hablar con gente desconocida.

—Bastante poco sutil ―dijo el hombre rubio, con una sonrisa pagada en los labios y sin siquiera mirarlo, antes de que Harry pudiera pensar en algo que decirle. Harry alzó las cejas a modo de pregunta y el hombre giró el rostro y continuó a modo de explicación: ―. Pensé en ahorrarte la molestia de pensar qué decir, ya que es evidente que comenzarías con una charla sin sentido.

Harry, demasiado sorprendido (y ebrio) como para sentirse ofendido, sólo se río.

―¿Así es como te acercas a extraños? ―preguntó―. Me pregunto cuántas veces te ha funcionado.

―Mejor que no hablar en lo absoluto ―respondió el hombre, mirándolo a los ojos por primera vez. La mezcla de dureza y elegancia en su rostro se acentuaba con la sonrisa arrogante de saberse atractivo.

―Cierto ―dijo Harry, sonriendo de vuelta, a pesar de que aquello parecía un insulto más que otra cosa―. Harry ―agregó, extendiéndole la mano derecha.

―Draco ―respondió el hombre, estrechándosela con fuerza, manteniendo las manos juntas más del tiempo necesario. Draco no desvió la vista de Harry, y éste sintió ganas de acomodarse las gafas al ser consciente del profundo escrutinio― ¿Abandonas a tus amigos? ―preguntó Draco inclinando la cabeza hacia donde estaban los amigos de Harry, aliviando el ambiente.

Harry sonrió, sintiendo que la ansiedad se iba totalmente. Bien, él podía con esto. Aquel hombre lo había estado observando, Harry lo había estado observando a él. Interés mutuo, ninguna desventaja. Y no era como si Harry fuera tímido o inocente. No, claro que no.

Si Draco quería jugar, Harry podía hacerlo.

―El Louvre está sobrevalorado ―estaba diciendo Draco, con el rostro inclinado hacia Harry más de lo necesario―. El Uffizi, en Florencia, en cambio tiene una colección inigualable.

Habían empezado a hablar de cosas triviales, de lo elegante de la ropa de Draco (negocios), de la celebración de Harry (nuevo trabajo), de lo molesto que estaba el clima en Londres (típico), y de cosas sin importancia en general. Era entretenido, simple y refrescante. Se rozaban las manos mientras hablaban, sus piernas estaban en contacto desde la rodilla y Harry sentía esa zona caliente, como una muestra de lo que podría venir. Draco inclinaba la cabeza hacia él mientras hablaba.

―¿Trabajas con arte? ―preguntó distraídamente Harry, apoyando la mano sobre su rodilla y rozando a Draco.

Draco desvió la vista hacia la mano de Harry y se inclinó hasta rozar su oreja con los labios.

―Es una manera de decirlo ―dijo en voz baja. Y no tenía sentido que tan sólo sentir el aliento de Draco, escucharlo susurrar palabras inocentes, lo pusieran duro. Pero llevaban jugando un buen rato, Harry podía escudarse en eso.

―¿Y cuál es la otra? ―preguntó Harry, girando un poco el rostro, hacia el de Draco que no se había retirado.

Draco sonrío y se lamió los labios antes de retroceder.

―Nunca cuento mis secretos en la primera cita.

―Entonces hagamos de esta algo más ―dijo Harry ahora apoyando la mano en la pierna de Draco, arriba de la rodilla, el pulgar hacia el interior del muslo.

―Totalmente de acuerdo.

Lograron llegar hasta el comienzo de un callejón antes de besarse como desesperados. Harry presionó a Draco en contra de la pared y le comió la boca desesperadamente. Draco coló una mano bajo la camiseta de Harry y éste le mordisqueó el labio inferior, al tiempo que empujaba un poco con las caderas, hasta sentir la erección de Draco contra un muslo.

Draco subió una mano hasta el cabello de Harry y presionó, Harry gimió sin poder evitarlo e intentó volver a besarlo, pero Draco lo detuvo con una mano en el pecho, y con la mano libre rebuscó en el interior de su chaqueta.

―Toma ―dijo, entregándole a Harry su propia billetera.

―¿Qué ―comenzó Harry, sorprendido por lo que estaba pasando, miles de ideas pasando por su cabeza―. ¿Cuándo?

―No seas una nena, Potter ―respondió Draco, sonriéndole―. Tenía que saber con quién iba a follar toda la noche ―dijo lento, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos. Harry podía sentir lo que había detrás de aquellas palabras―, ¿o no detective? ―terminó, diciendo la última palabra lentamente, como saboreando la victoria.

―Podrías haber preguntado ―dijo Harry, apretando la billetera entre los dedos, excitado y molesto al mismo tiempo. Sintiéndose un idiota.

―No niegues que ibas a mentir.

Harry no dijo nada, no podía rebatir eso.

―Ahora ―dijo Draco, dando un paso hacia Harry, enredando una mano en el pelo negro y la otra bajo la camiseta, jugueteando con el borde del pantalón. Se inclinó hacia el oído de Harry y murmuró: ―. Tienes dos opciones ― Le jaló el cabello con una mano y bajó la otra hasta presionar el pene de Harry sobre la ropa, la sensación dejándolo aturdido por un momento―. Puedes irte conmigo y follarme toda la noche ―volvió a presionar sobre la ropa―. O puedes huir del chico malo.

Ese hombre simplemente le había robado, sin que se diera cuenta, pensó Harry bajo la excitación que sentía, bajo el poder de esa mano acariciándolo sobre la tela de sus jeans. Lo cierto era que le molestaba más no haberse dado cuenta que el hecho en sí. Aquello era algo notable.

La decisión no tardó más de unos segundos en llegar, y Draco no pudo hacer nada en contra cuando Harry lo empujó de vuelta contra la pared, haciendo que chocara contra los ladrillos, presionándolo con fuerza. Bajó una mano hasta el trasero de Draco y lo acercó a su cuerpo, frotado sus erecciones.

―Creo que la decisión está clara ―dijo Harry, y luego lo besó.

El encuentro en el bar había sido fortuito. Eso Harry lo sabe, porque la primera vez que Draco lo vio, como parte del equipo que lo estaba persiguiendo fuera del hotel Delois en el centro de Londres, se mostró genuinamente sorprendido. Y Harry también. Hasta ese momento, no tenían una imagen para ir junto a la lista de supuestos delitos (robos y falsificaciones) del 'ladrón de las flores' como era conocido Malfoy en el departamento por haber (supuestamente) robado un cuadro de Monet con diseño floral.

La noche que pasaron juntos había sido espectacular, si Harry es honesto. Fue fácil, caliente e interesante. Sexo, desayuno, sexo. Cuando Draco se fue, Harry comprobó que no faltase nada. No faltaba nada, por supuesto, Harry tenía la impresión de que Draco robaba más que billeteras a hombres en bares del Soho, si las ropas caras indicaban algo.

Harry no ha pensado mucho respecto a lo que pasó esa noche durante estos cuatro años que ha seguido la carrera de Malfoy, no hay mucho en qué pensar: una noche de sexo con un desconocido es difícilmente algo que distraería a Harry de su trabajo. Harry es un profesional. Sin embargo. Sin embargo la sensación del 'y si...' está ahí, cada vez que descubre alguna pista nueva de los movimientos de Malfoy, cada vez que descubre un alias nuevos, cada vez que conoce a alguien en un bar y se lo lleva a casa.

Harry abre la puerta de su departamento deseando meterse bajo la ducha y no salir nunca más. Draco lleva tres semanas en la cárcel, esperando que comience el juicio y Harry tiene una lista interminable de casos que atender.

Al momento de cerrar la puerta, sabe que no está solo. Por algo Harry pasó años entrenando en el ejército. Saca la pistola de la funda en un movimiento rápido al mismo tiempo que enciende la luz de la habitación principal.

―¿Malfoy? ―es lo primero que dice al verlo sentado ahí, en medio de su sala de estar. Baja el arma instintivamente y ni se lo cuestiona.

―Potter ―comienza Draco, y Harry piensa que es injusto que el cabrón sea tan inteligente y tan bastardo―, ya hemos pasado por esto ―dice en tono condescendiente. Cuando Harry va a replicar, comienza a sonar su teléfono. Contesta sin despegar la vista de Malfoy.

―Potter ―dice como saludo―. Ah, ¿sí? No podría haberlo imaginado ―contesta con falsa sorpresa―. No, démosle ventaja, si se dice inocente, no tiene de qué huir, ¿no? ―agrega con una leve sonrisa. Se despide y cuelga, y el silencio llena la habitación otra vez.

―Potter-

―Como sea ―hablan al mismo tiempo. Harry cierra la boca pero Malfoy le hace una seña para que continúe.

Harry se acerca hacia la sala. Cierra los ojos un momento y respira profundo. Qué mierda de semana.

―Espero que tengas un maldito buen motivo para escapar de la cárcel y venir a mi casa ―dice con voz pausada y controlada, para no gritar ni golpear cosas.

Malfoy parece genuinamente asustado, o al menos cauteloso.

―Lo tengo ―responde―. Te dije que sólo era cuestión de tiempo que encontrara pruebas ―agrega, sacando una carpeta desde un bolso que Harry no había visto. Se levanta del sillón y da un par de pasos hasta llegar cerca de Harry, le extiende los papeles sin quitarle la vista de encima―. Fue la gente de Rodolphus.

Harry no puede evitar la mueca de sorpresa.

―Nunca ha demostrado inteligencia para hacer las cosas ―continúa―, aunque supongo que debo agradecer que plantó evidencia falsa y no me llenó de plomo ―agrega con una sonrisita sin humor―, eso habría sido una pérdida, ¿no?

Se quedan en silencio, Harry recibe la carpeta y comienza a mirarla, totalmente olvidado de quién está en la habitación; el arma olvidada sobre la mesita de la entrada.

Duran unos minutos así. La carpeta está repleta de fotos, de informes de contabilidad, de transcripciones de llamados telefónicos. Nombre de políticos, jefes de policía, militares.

―Sabes que no puedo usar esto sin demostrar de dónde las obtuve, no soportarían un juicio ―dice Harry luego de un rato, dejando la carpeta sobre la mesa y sentándose en un sillón.

―Rodolphus no me dejará en paz hasta que obtenga lo que quiere ―dice Draco―. Descubre lo que quiere y lo tendrás en tus manos.

―¿Y qué es lo que quiere, Malfoy?

―No lo sé ―responde Draco, serio, totalmente en serio―, todavía ―agrega, dándole efecto a sus palabras.

Harry lo mira por detrás de sus lentes y se pasa una mano por el cabello un par de veces, se levanta, camina en círculos en su sala de estar y luego suspira.

―De acuerdo ―dice eventualmente―. ¿Qué quieres? ―agrega―, porque jamás ofrecerías información sin algo a cambio, porque no estarías acá si no tuvieras un motivo ¿no?

―Por supuesto que no, Potter ―bufa Draco―. No escapé de prisión para volver en unas horas ―agrega, burlón―. Quiero un trato ―dice.

―Un trato ―repite Harry.

Draco está sentado frente a él, ambos inclinados hacia adelante como si estuvieran compartiendo un secreto. Como si algo importante estuviera pasando ahí. Y así es.  
Draco Malfoy es un ladrón de arte, un ladrón y estafador internacional, sus falsificaciones son estudiadas en cursos de universidad y sus casos en entrenamiento de nuevos detectives. Pero es un ladrón de arte. Rodolphus Lestrange por otro lado, es un mafioso con sospecha de dos asesinatos, fraudes, robos millonarios... además de haber estado relacionado con el caso Riddle años atrás.

La decisión no es difícil.

Y que Draco Malfoy sea la otra parte no tiene nada que ver en eso. Es sólo que Harry no puede quitarse la sensación de que hay algo ahí, incuso ahora en esa habitación.

Harry se levanta decidido, sintiendo que lo que está a punto de hacer no es un error en lo absoluto, por más que parezca la peor idea que ha tenido jamás.

―Trabajas conmigo, bajo mis narices. Te mantengo libre, te ofrezco protección. Robas un centavo, y vuelves, pruebas falsas o no. Te escapas y vuelves. Intentas algo remotamente ilegal, y vuelves ―dice decidido, sintiendo otra vez que tiene el control de la situación.

―No lo que tenía en mente ―murmura Malfoy, en voz baja―, pero es mejor que huir con un precio sobre mi cabeza ―acepta. Y luego sonríe, como si recién lo descubriera―. Porque no pensarías que es por la cárcel, ¿no? Potter, escapar de ese sitio es como un juego de niños.

Harry bufa pero no puede evitar reírse.

―Lo que digas Malfoy, lo que digas.

Harry saca el celular del bolsillo y comienza a hacer llamadas. Mientras marca, mira a Malfoy, quien ha vuelto a sentarse en el sillón y lo mira con curiosidad.

―No me hagas arrepentirme de esto, Malfoy ―dice Harry―, no te imaginas la cantidad de papeleo que costará mantenerte fuera.

Draco se levanta de la silla y le ofrece la mano.

―Entonces haremos que valga la pena, ¿no? ―responde, apretando con fuerza la mano que Harry corresponde. Draco lo mira retándolo a desviar la mirada, y Harry no lo hace.

―Trato ―responde Harry.

―Trato ―repite Draco.

Y es así. Eso es todo. Aunque, no, no lo es.

FIN


End file.
